utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nico Nico Dictionary
Definitions Feel free to add to this page ^_^ it seems I now very little myself Starikun 21:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Gahhhh Melon you copy paster you -_- I was like *tilt head* why's the background on some of the words white? So I checked the coding and it had a bunch of color codes in it.....well I deleted it..... Ah and also I think we should write things in the dictionary in our own words too or at least modify the definitions so that they don't have too "huge" words o.o don't want to seem like we copy paste or anything... Oh and where are you getting the definitions? I want to get some info from there *v* Starikun 02:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) XD Sorry, I copy and pasted some words the Japanese words because I was too lazy to type them out ^^; But I wrote all of them myself though I did use some outside sources as reference [wktk , ikemen , bishounen , www/warau ], which was where I copy and pasted the Japanese from Melonramune 06:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ktkr and hshs Does anyone know what ktkr and ''hshs ''mean? Meta-Kakera 03:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Here's for ktkr: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=ktkr It basically means "it's heeeeeeere" (overjoyed happiness xD). hshs is a shortened form of ハスハス which is supposedly the sound of excited breathing. It usually means the ecchi/eroi type of excitement, but anything goes? for example, 可愛い女の子(*´д｀*)ｈｓｈｓ ^from ofurotaimu :) Esperancia 03:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhhh, I see nowwwww! Thank you! :D I'll add this to the page now, too, I guess? Thanks a lot! x2 Meta-Kakera 05:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Namahousou Is there someone who could add Namahousou to this page here? I'm bad at explaining, orz(+ My English sucks to hell). Actually there are quiet some pages with the word "namahousou"... ユノミ 13:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) http://ofurotaimu.dreamwidth.org/6378.html Found a whole bunch of terms, and I added some, but I'm too lazy to add some... http://ofurotaimu.dreamwidth.org/41632.html Also this seems helpful. Meta-Kakera 18:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh I saw that before but I thought it might be kinda rude to copy paste from another utaite community :I I might have to go ask them or something....well they have a really nice nico nico douga tutorial as well.....in fact they have so much more info than us kinda orz Sen 20:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Heh, yeah, copy pasting would be plagiarism, so I just rewrote it in my own words. Meta-Kakera 22:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) hjhjhjhj I've often seen "hjhjhjhj," but do not know what it means... does anybody know? Melonramune 18:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Slang Should we also add slang in? Like normal people wouldn't know what stuff like "Koeeee" or "umeeee" means Hmm...I'm not sure. Maybe we could add commonly used words like "umai", "kowai", "kawaii" and add the slang terms in? Like, "Umai means blah blah blah. It is also frequently written as "umeeeee"." I don't know, though, since we'd have to add a ton of words to cover all those... Meta-Kakera 21:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) BGM I've been seeing this term a lot when I browse Nico Nico, but what's 'BGM?' CatzCradle (talk) 00:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) BackGroundMusic i think ---BLUEBIRD (talk) 00:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I see, thanks! Seeing how common that term is on NND, I'm surprised it's not already in the Nico Nico Dictionary here. Maybe a suggestion to add it? CatzCradle (talk) 01:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) well, it's not a "NND specific" term. >>Background music (often abbreviated "BGM")....<< (wikipedia) ---BLUEBIRD (talk) 01:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see, never mind then (it's just that it was the first time I've ever encountered this term lol). 03:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It does mean BackGround Music in general, but on NND, they are user-made medleys, usually very long, that functions as a playlist of sorts. Some are for specific purposes, such as "for going to sleep BGM" or "while doing homework BGM". Raspomme (talk) 04:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh that might be interesting to add! I'll go add it right now...unless someone else wants to...I wouldn't want to "steal" an edit o.o;; Sen (talk) 20:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) @raspo oh, i didn't konw that, thanks! lol "steal" an edit XD ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 14:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) 2M, 3M What is this' 2M' or '3M' I sometimes see labeled next to Vocaloid videos? CatzCradle (talk) 23:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I've only ever seen those on Melt and Black Rock Shooter; they mean the 2nd and 3rd remix of a song. If this isn't the right explanation, is there any particular video you meant? Raspomme (talk) 06:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see, never mind then. Thank you for the explanation. CatzCradle (talk) 02:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) This pic ... with these round faces, where the face is drawn in the center of a face, makin the face looks fat. where do they come from? what meaning they have? how they're called? (i mean these, they also appear in ggrks, somewhere.) i see them everywhere, and i don't know how to search for meanings of pictures, so it keeps bugging me orz thanks in advance ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 18:25, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ((Link is broooken I think pixiv doesnt allow hotlinking but idk)) I've seen them in ggrks and the shamukony(ry MajiLove1000% cover and a fanmade PV of 96猫's kochira koufuku. The comments only say "face wwwwwwww" so I have this feeling it's not really named anything---- Raspomme (talk) 21:08, October 21, 2012 (UTC) lol maybe you have to be logged in to pixiv to see it? (i couldn't even search for an other pic, because of this issue orz) whatever.. yes, i mean the face at the end of 96neko's kochira. (i've 1st seen them in a faneru cover... however i don't remember...) orz then who did 'create' it? i feel, i'll never know what's behind all this... ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 21:25, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm logged in but I can't see it and pixiv does not allow hotlinking and also the link doesnt seems like a pixiv link anyway so there could be mutiple things going on here. But anyway I went on pixiv and the illust. pages for both the 96neko picture and the majilove1000% don't have any tags about that face. And for some reason I can't find the face in ggrks anymore 0.o Raspomme (talk) 21:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah, btw. sekihan has this face as user pic.. but i guess youre right, and there's no meaning behind all this orz thanks anyways ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 22:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow yes he does I've looked at it many times and never noticed orz I'm really surprised the face doesn't have a name but I guess that's the end of that. Raspomme (talk) 22:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I tried looking it up and the closest thing I found was thiswhich I think may actually be it... I tried looking in the pixiv dictionary to see if it may have had something on it but looking through all the results for "顔" provided nothing Sen (talk) 03:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) lol it has similarities.. however, thank you guys, for your effort! :3 ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 13:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) yo, though i think, you guys might not be soo interested in this, but coincidently, i found the source (hopefully) of these faces... there is this one manga/anime called "Kakkokawaii Sengen!" (カッコカワイイ宣言！), where everyone is drawn like this. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 21:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh gosh wow this seems like the kind of thing where people think the stlye is funny but maybe no one knows where it came from Also it was featured in an Ao no Exorcist movie special which I can't really imagine Anyway thank you! Raspomme (talk) 00:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC)